doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Barry19/Happy Anniversary, Ping :D
Today is Pinguinus' aniiversary! He has been three years on this wiki, and has made this a great place! I (and probably many others, including Matty) would like to thank him for this! He is absolutely brilliant and one of my favourite writers on this wiki! His works *An Extraordinary Man - An extraodinary story, so far. The Doctor and companions are portrayed very well, and the TARDIS' own mind was awesome! It really felt like a classic episode, and the segments idea was brilliant! *The Dragon of St. Romain - An absolutely brilliant piece of fanon! It is a fantastic piece of history brought in Doctor Who style, with great characters and the amazing Gargou! You surely have to read this thing! *Ahead of the Curve - An awesome episode, set on the Planet of the Coffee Shops! It has some fun moments, and its really epic! It really keeps you reading on, as Handles, the Doctor's companion, gets stolen! *Contingency Plan - Reading this took a long time, but its worth it! It introduces the brilliant Kalossians (which I will tell about later). Saint Station: another brilliant thing by Ping, which appears in this episode. So there are billions of Peilis, millions of Daleks, and a lot of danger!!! Its over 8000 words, but every word was worth it! If I would write a full review, it will probably have more than 300 words! He is also going to do more stories in the future, which are probably going to be as awesome! Series Now lets talk about the series he has made, because those stories were just for other shows. *The Knight of Time - Strangly enough, I could not find a link :( Although this series isn't finished and going slowly, it looks absolutely awesome. The main character isn't the Doctor, but Sir Peter of Burgonshire, a medival knight, who became a Time Agent. This series looks really exciting, and I'm looking forward to reading more of it. *The Shades - A series about a group of aliens, working for the Shadow Proclomation. They solve crimes. Its a darker but absolutly amazing series. Its looking really exciting, although there has only been a prequel! *The War Become Hell - A series about the Time War. Not much is known about it, but it looks awesome. As it is about the Time War, a war that destroyed way too many innocent lives, I guess this is going to be a story with an emotional touch, and pretty amazing. Other stuff *The True Lords of Time - A story introducing the Searing Daleks, one of Ping's other awesome creations. A short story that stands alone, but still cool, introducing one of the most dangerous weapons of the Daleks..... Well, I guess that was it... Races and Species It seems that I aren't finished yet. *There are a number of species from Krillith, Pyrovillia and Raxacoricofallapatorius Ping made, including: Mantlecrab, Column Creature, Salamandra,Gorgebeast, and possibly some others that I forgot. *Searing Daleks - Absolutly amazing and horrific Daleks, probably the strongest ever. They were capable of wiping a person from history! *Gargou - Big, scary and dangerous! I love these creatures! *Keast - Totally horrific! If one was in my house, I would run out of the house screaming! The thought of them getting near me while I sleep..... *Kalossians - One of my most favourite races on the wiki, Kalossians come from Kalossia, an amazing planet, which I helped expand, making several places! I had real fun making those places on this amazing place, and the Kalossians, with their different minds are awesome! Characters Although Ping as created various characters in various stories, there are a few who are so amazing he gave them their own page! *Sir Peter of Burgonshire - I have already told about him: a medival knight, who became an awesome Time Agent, and is the main character of The Knight of Time. *Robin Hood (Knight of Time) - This famous hero, also known as Robert of Locksley, is also a friend of the Doctor. He is a friend and ally of Sir Peter, will probably also have a role in The Knight of Time. *Damnaer - Once a Time Agent, he know travels through various universes. Although he hasn't yet been introduced, he will appear in Doctor Who: The New Doctor and The War Become Hell. One last thing There is one last thing I want to say before ending this: Pinguinus, you are amazing. You have made this place amazing (with help of others, but you have done very much). I hope you will stay here for another long time, and I hope you will continue writing your awesome stories, planets, races, characters, series... Everything you can think of. You have been a great inspiration for me, and I hope that you will always stay the happy person you are now. You owe me a lot of things, so whenever you need help, you can contact me. You are always ready to help other people, so it is time that someoneis always ready to help you :) Finn Tracy, a friend that will help you whatever happens! Category:Blog posts